vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/JoJo's Calc: Johnathan Joestar Vaporizes Tarkus
Premise Request from Paulo requested I look into a calc where Johnathan Joestar vaporizes Tarkus until nothing is left (except for his armor). Seems simple. Now, Tarkus is a larger fellow, so calcing this will be... interesting. Calc Here we see Johnathan initiating the vaporization. We can also compare their heights. We will use their heads. The average height of a human head is 23.9 cm, so we'll round to 24.5 because Johnathan is a bit bigger than the average male (by a few inches). We know Joestar's height from here, 195 cm. Using the first image, comparatively, Tarkus' head is 34 cm tall. His head is 139% of Johnathan's height, so we will assume he is 139% of his overall height of 195 cm. Tarkus is, by this method of reasoning, 271.05 cm tall. Tarkus is a BIG boy, standing at 8'10 and 7 tenths. He's a bulky guy, so we'll assume a larger BMI of ~27. Using this calculator, we find 198 kilograms to be his weight. So now... vaporizing that amount of weight. I'll also include pulverization as a low-end. For Pulverization, we need to find total volume. Aqua Calc saves the day yet again. Plugging in the values for the human body and 198 kg (436.52 lbs), we get a volume of 196039.6 cubic centimeters. Multiplication time. METHOD ONE: PULVERIZATION 12.9 j/cc x 196039.6 cc = 2.529 x 10^6 Joules, Wall level And now for the much more likely occurance... METHOD TWO: VAPORIZATION We will use the chart here for this part. So 74.5% of the human body is water, which comes out to 198kg is 147.51kg. From there, 18.5% of the body is Carbon (36.63kg) 3.2% is Nitrogen (6.34kg), 1.5 is Calcium (2.97kg), 1.0 is Phosphorus (1.98kg), and 0.4 is Potassium (0.79kg), etc etc. We do not, however, have values for Carbon, Phosphorus, or Potassium. Here we find the latent heat of vaporization for Carbon Dioxide (which will have to do) in kJ, standing at 574kJ per kg. I've got no solution for Potassium and Phosphorus, so we will have to leave them out and probably add 2.2% to the total as that is the percent of the human body being left out, based on the chart. So. Let's vape LOL (cringe) Water: 147.51 kg x 2256.7 J/kg = 332885.817 Joules Carbon: 36.63 kg x 574000 J/kg = 21025620 Joules Nitrogen: 6.34 kg x 199190 J/kg = 1262864.6 Joules Calcium: 2.97 kg x 3867458 J/kg = 11486350.26 Joules Adding it together, 34,107,720.677 Joules Multiply it by 102.2% to get 3.486 x 10^7 Joules, or Room level METHOD THREE Using our newly-found value for j/cc on human vaporization, let's test it on Mr. Man here. Using this calculator we get a volume of 196039cc for Tarkus. 196039 cm^3 x 4809.871 j/cc = 9.429 x 10^8 Joules, or Room level. Tallies TL:DR, not much changes for the verse. Johnathan Joestar Vaporizes a Big Boy (Pulverization): 2.529 x 10^6 Joules, Wall level Johnathan Joestar Vaporizes a Big Boy (Vaporization, Low-End): 3.486 x 10^7 Joules, Room level Jonathan Joestar Vaporizes a Big Boy (Vaporization, High-End): 9.429 x 10^8 Joules, Room level Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Blog posts